Werelupe
by Azzandra
Summary: You think YOUR nightmares are horrible? Try being in my shoes...
1. Nightmare

Werelupe by Miss_Laddy  
  
It started one night, in Neopia Central.  
  
Charmy and I decided to take one last walk before moving back to Mystery Island, away from our vacationing house. So we walked... and walked... and walked...  
  
I looked up, exaspered. Charmy kept saying "Just another block, please?!", so our short walk became an oddyssey. Well, not yet, but was about to.  
  
"Full moon..." I murmured.  
  
Charmy looked up as well.  
  
"Bad omen." I scowled.  
  
The rainbow Zafara looked at me with a strange, sarcastic look on her face.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't superstitious!" she said.  
  
I frowned. She didn't need to be rude about it. I restrained myself from replying. The full moon just gave me a bad feeling. It seemed to be watching me. Spying on me, you could say. I hated to be spied on. Or I was just being paranoid... One will never know for sure.  
  
"Mom, isn't that Tdyans' house?" Charmy asked, tugging my sleeve and pointing to a Neohome.  
  
"I... don't know."  
  
No, I didn't know. But I was slightly interested as to how Charmy knew. I just shrugged it off, dismising my thoughts as paranoid. Tdyans was, after all, leader of the guild I was in, the NTAG. I assumed Charmy had met her once or something.  
  
"What the--" I strained my look. Something was moving through their yard. For once, I was glad there was moonlight.  
  
Sneaking towards the house Charmy said to be Tdyans' were two Lupes. One blood-red, the other pitch-black. I knew, out of nowhere, they wanted to go into the house. Looking down, Charmy had sensed the same thing. She hopped over the fence. I, being the idiotic owner I was, nearly screamed to Charmy to come back. But I soon saw what she was doing.  
  
She hopped on the red Lupe's back and started punching him in the head furiously.  
  
I couldn't stay still a moment longer. I lunged towards the black one.  
  
Catching up with him, I could see he slit through a window. I approach carefully and try my best to go through, but fell on the floor noisily.  
  
Two yellow eyes transfixed me from the darkness and a low growl was soon to follow. I gulped and jumped to my feet. By mere chance, I saw a shift of shadows. Assuming the Lupe was going to dash towards me, I threw myself to the side, even though I expected myself to be paralyzed with fear.  
  
My instinct was right. The Lupe hit the wall in full, but got up as if nothing had happened. He looked more like a rabid wolf and by his eyes, I doubted he was in control of what he did. Then, he raised on his back legs.  
  
"Good faeries...." I whisper, bewildered "A werelupe..."  
  
He paced slowly towards me, adjusting to the new style of walking. He still growled and drool fell on the floor, distracting my attention. He raised his claw, for the decisive blow. I panic. My legs weren't working anymore. Out of reflex, I backed up, unfortunately tripping and falling on my back. Now, out of fear more than anything, I scattered to my feet and ran towards the nearest escape root: the door. But with a paw, the werelupe threw me to my side, into the wall.  
  
I get up into a sitting position, against the wall. He lunges nose-first towards me, apparently trying to bite my head off! I grabbed his jaw and with abnormal strenght, kept him just inches away from my face. I scowled, feeling his awful breath. And his drool was all over me... yuck.  
  
So I screamed. Loud. I was running out of energy, I couldn't bear much longer. I still screamed, as if the energy for it came from somewhere else.  
  
The noise attracted the owner of the house. Charmy was right it was Tdyans.  
  
"Get the police! NOW!" I yelled, as she nodded, shocked. She disappeared from the doorframe, hopefully to phone the police.  
  
As a spur of the moment, I raised my legs at his chest-level and hit him as hard as possible. But the position I was in, almost slipping, and his steadiness, made the maneuvre not being worth it. So I grabbed a chair and tried keeping him away with it.  
  
"Blast you, why don't you give up?!" I threw the chair at him, closing my eyes and expecting the worst.  
  
I heard growls. A yelp... a thump. What?!  
  
Openning my eyes, I could see the werelupe on the floor, a small dart on his hind leg. Looking towards the doorframe, I saw a Chia with grey hair, glasses and a labcoat, carrying a tranquiliser gun.  
  
I drop on the floor, my hair getting in my eyes and feeling cold sweat all over myself. What do you know.  
  
"Miss, you have fought one of the most dangerous thieves out there!" a Chia policeman said, while moving his slubber towards me.  
  
"Oh..." I said, not feeling in the mood to talk. "Any reward for that?"  
  
I felt tired. Looking down at my hands, I froze. My right one was bitten. Blood had fell from it onto the floor. Everything blurred together. All the colours turned into blackened shadows.  
  
***  
  
My eyes open large. I let go of the grip to my sheath and look around, not moving. A dream... It was all just a dream. I wipe my forehead of sweat and take a deep breath. I was exhausted, for some reason.  
  
I get up and dressed, feeling that I had no need for such dreams anymore. Despite my habit of sleeping until noon, I went downstairs.  
  
In the livingroom, Charmy was playing on a Neoboy, flinching now and then.  
  
"Hey, Mom!" she grinned and looked up at me. "Since today is the last day we're gonna stay here, could we PLEASE go for a walk?" she asked.  
  
I close my eyes tight, to think. My head still wasn't in order.  
  
"Where exactely, Charmy?" I asked, forcing a smile.  
  
"Oh... dunno... around..."  
  
My right hand suddenly became numb.  
  
"Sure... why not?"  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: Eh... yeah, I actually had that dream. I don't exactely remember the struggle between me and the werelupe, but I do remember the part where he collapses on the floor, sedated. Besides that, everything is as much as possible written acording to my dream. 


	2. Epilogue

Full Moon by Miss_Laddy  
  
Author Note: This is a sequel to "Werelupe". Things might make slightly more sense if you read that too.  
  
__________  
  
Things weren't really the same for a few days. Ever since we (that would be me and my pets) returned from Neopia Central, I seem to have acted out of character. I kept taking long walks outside, not vegetating in front of the TV or reading the same comic over and over and over and over and... well, you get the point.  
  
Tonight, I woke up just like that, when I should've been sleeping like a log. Perking up instantly, I hopped out of bed and dressed (very unusual of me) making sure I didn't disturb my pets (again, highly unusual). Giggling and tiptoeing downstairs, I started rummaging through the fridge. Nothing edible there, except for some leaves, which got there through who knows what means.  
  
Nothing to do... so I start washing the dishes, just like that... the dishes that piles up throughout the months, without anyone daring to touch them, for good reasons, too. I started washing, until I was half-way done. Then I started humming. There were many reasons for me to worry, but I felt so calm, I just continued to wash, slipping into thoughts. As I kept washing the dishes, I noticed almost disappointed that I had finished all of them. So I start putting them in different cupboards I didn't even know existed.  
  
I heard faint footsteps which I immediatly identified as being Charmy's: they were irregulate and un-lady-like. The rainbow Zafara was most likely coming to get a glass of water.  
  
How I realised that just by the sound of footsteps- or how I realised they were footsteps at all- I kept wondering, until I heard a click and the room turned brighter. Squinting my eyes, I looked at Charmy, sitting there in the doorway, dumbstruck.  
  
"Mommy, what are you doing with those dishes in the dark?" she asked innocently.  
  
If it hadn't been for the incredible weight of the dishes and self-control, I might have just smacked myself on the forehead. How come I didn't realise the lights were off?! Was it that the full moon outside reflected so much light?...  
  
"I was bored..." I stated simply. "And couldn't sleep..." I added, after a pause.  
  
"Since when don't you bribe us into doing the housework?" she asked, tilting her head.  
  
I shrugged. Indeed, I often bribed my own pets to do chores, while I sulked over having writer's block.  
  
"Dunno... just felt like beinf useful for a change..." My own statement hit me like a ton of bricks. I sometimes wish I could press stop and rewind...  
  
Openning a lower cupboard with my foot, I pushed the dishes inside, closing it. There, those were the last of 'em.  
  
"Er... Mom..." Charmy said, playing with a lock of hair.  
  
"Mh?"  
  
"Since when do you have a tail?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.  
  
I turned and stared at her, incredulously.  
  
"What do you mean I have a tail?!" I asked, blinking several times.  
  
She just pointed behind me.  
  
A shaggy orange-brown Lupe tail twitched frustratingly. I stared at it for a few seconds before my eyes widened. That was my own tail! Huh? Since when do I... How did it... WHAT?!  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Not exactely an intelligent answer, but you try coming out with something coherent when you find out you have a tail.  
  
Leaning on the counter, I blink several times. The kitchen seemed unusually well-lit, and all the light disturbed me.  
  
"I'm... going for a walk..." I stated dryly and automatically headed for the back entrance.  
  
"I'm coming too!" I heard Charmy scream, so I rushed my steps.  
  
The thing about living on Mystery Island is that you have a jungle in the back yard. I started running through the lush vegetation, overly-aware of my surroundings, and of the fact that Charmy was following me.  
  
'Please, turn back,' I whispered inwardly, rushing my steps. Through the tree branches, I could see the full moon. It seemed shrouded with malicious whispers. It was weird, because until now, I never thought much of full moons.  
  
Until now...  
  
Somewhere along the way, I started running on all four. I realised that in Neopia everything was reverse. So if Neopets that became Werelupes raised on their back legs, then owners becoming Werelupes dropped on all four... Was all this logical at least?  
  
"Bad omen..." I whispered to myself, tail lashing, while I froze in my tracks.  
  
That was what I said several weeks ago... the exactely same words. The exactely same words...  
  
It WAS a bad omen!  
  
My ears perked, as Charmy's footsteps were getting more audible. I didn't move an inch, with my eyes wide. I isolated the sound of footsteps and concentrated mainly on everything else... the flutter of a wing, the song of a cricket, chanting from the village...  
  
Chanting? The locals must be celebrating something... But what? Didn't they know Werelupes were out tonight?  
  
I think I blushed even underneath my fur (you don't get to say that often, huh?) at my last thought. I should've been on a homocidal rampage already, so why was I so calm? Maybe an after-effect of being the first human Werelupe. Or was I? How could I know that for sure?...  
  
I walked quieter than ever- most likely because of the padded feet- towards where the chanting could be heard.  
  
That's when Charmy called me...  
  
Memories from the last full moon lashed at me, almost attacking me, invading my mind so violently, I thought I'd faint. The dream... the day after... It all struck me like someone hit me on the head. I thought I'd faint, but I didn't. Instead, as if to release it all, I howled.  
  
It was the most blood-curling, chilling and loudest howl I had ever heard in my life. I was still trying to accept the fact it was coming from me.  
  
Charmy fell out of a bush. She recoiled in fear at my sight and stared.  
  
My eyes widened to unbelievable proportions. And I ran... I ran as if Jhudora was on my (now literal) tail. Why? I didn't stop even as I found my running to be illogical.  
  
I leapt like crazy, hearing only Charmy's distant calls.  
  
Towards the chants, my instincts yelled.  
  
Towards Charmy, my mind whispered.  
  
Towards insanity, is more like it.  
  
Stopping dead in my tracks, I turned my head. Charmy was fast catching up. The locals must've been over the next bush, as the noise and reflections from a fire showed.  
  
The rainbow Zafara shot out of a bush, stopping in front of me. I yelped in surprise and jumpped back, falling through the large leaves that formed a bush, next to a bonfire so close, I almost scorched my fur.  
  
Leaping to my feet, I looked around, bewildered.  
  
There they were, about thirty Islander Neopets, around a bonfire, holding very sharp spears, staring at me. If I had just stopped for a moment, I would have seen the pity in their eyes, but no. I jumpped into another bush, my heart beating like it was going to explode.  
  
I looked around pleadingly, looking for an escape. No getting out of this one, Azzy... You're as good as dead.  
  
Run, run, run...  
  
So I ran.  
  
The rest of the night was a blur.  
  
The next morning I woke up on the couch, with my head thumping with pain so hard, I started to think that maybe I got drunk last night and it was all a dream.  
  
But my half-torn and muddy clothes were solid proof of what had happened. I remembered getting cut and scratched several times, but I realised that Werelupes had quick regeneration.  
  
And the look Charmy gave me for the next days could pierce my soul.  
  
She asked me if that "freaky orange Lupe" was really me. I denied, and she seemed reassured. But who can tell anymore?  
  
When reality seems so unreal, can you trust what you think is real?  
  
Or what you want to be real?...  
  
The End 


End file.
